


Про вред котлет и пользу веников

by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OOC, Russian AU, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020
Summary: Руссреал АУ. Мама Декер выходит замуж за русского искусствоведа, впрочем, это не мешает им всем дружно подорваться на одной из выставок. Тео пытался хотя бы в параллельной вселенной оставаться трезвенником натуралом, но Борис был против последнего.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Про вред котлет и пользу веников

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль автора на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/722287)

Кому в голову пришло снимать домик у озера? Если бы Тео был частью компании, хотя бы частью культуры, он бы понял логику. Ехать в дикие места, чтобы там напиться, намыться, а утром отправиться в лес на шашлыки. Нет, подобный экстрим с отдыхом не вязался. Снег по колено не то же самое, что пляж Калифорнии. Собственно, никто и не требовал напиваться, париться и на лыжах гулять. Тео честно пытается вспомнить, как вышло, что его, разумного, добропорядочного, заманили туда, куда заманили. Ведь планы имел царские, шел, как и положено, нахмурившись, натянув тяжелую шапку чуть не до носа. Липкий снег превращал поход до магазина в невероятно сложный квест с препятствиями. Кто-то окрикивает, да так бодро и уверенно, что Тео оборачивается на звук всем корпусом. Ноги на льду разъезжаются, падение неминуемо, а грацией как не пахло так и не пахнет. Любовно выбранные продукты вылетают из моментально порвавшегося пакета. Не успевшего очухаться Тео подхватывают под руки и тащат в неизвестном направлении. Странно, что по голове не бьют и держат не сказать чтобы грубо. На Тео обрушивается поток вопросов, и все они каким-то образом связаны с выпивкой:

— Мишаня, тебя нам послала судьба. Пил? Скажи что не пил! Ты же у нас огурец! Ты огурец, Мишаня?

Прояснилось, кем бы ни были похитители, учатся они с ним, у других мозгов не хватит превращать громоздкое «Теодор» в мягонькое «Мишаня».

— Там в пакете что-то звякнуло. Мишутка, бухал, сознавайся?

Стыдно сказать, но шампанское, которое Тео хотел употребить уже вот через час, лежало в паре метров от него, разбитое. Зеленое стекло красиво поблескивало в свете фонарей, мерзлые пельмени грустно выглядывали из пакета. Хорошие были пельмени, проверенные, не бумага с луком. Голоса свыше продолжали допрос с пристрастием:

— Брат, мы в патовой ситуации, выручай! Дело жизни и смерти, вот те крест!

— Я не понимаю...

— У тебя права с собой?

— С собой.

У Тео все с собой: паспорт, водительское, вид на жительство, справка о смене гражданства. Полицейские любили останавливать и выписывать штрафы, когда Тео был моложе. Один раз даже сопроводили в участок, заподозрив в нем террориста-шпиона-подрывателя. Один раз, а неприятный осадок остался, вместе с привычкой носить ворох бумаги для перестраховки.

— Миша, ты должен нас всех выручить. Бронь пропадает, машина без водилы. Мы тут все уже того... начали праздновать.

Про «начали праздновать» Тео более чем понял. Столько внимания, трепетности и учтивости в его адрес по трезвости не сыпалось никогда. Он был чужим и своим положением особо не тяготился, мог послать, уйти восвояси. С другой стороны, провести вечер в одиночестве, в окружении трех мандаринок, или попытаться наладить контакт. Да и нужно немного, вести машину. 

— Хорошо. Мне надо продукты занести.

— Какие продукты. Суй в багажник, ну я тебя прошу, Миша. Мы в говно, а там сауна, девочки!

Чья-то дача в глуши, окруженная лесом с одной стороны и озером с другой, да орава пьяных первокурсниц. Вот что подразумевалось под «сауной» и «девочками». Почти не соврали. 

Пустая дорога радовала, но стоило свернуть в заветный лесок, пассажиры все как один вспомнили, что они крещеные, и начали молиться. Жалобные лепетания прекратились, как только проехали через шлагбаум. Просто шлагбаум в снегу, который кроме прочего надо было поднимать вручную. Каким местом думали архитекторы, от чего защищали территорию, никто не понимал — забора нигде не значилось, будки со сторожем тоже. Подниманием увесистой бандуры занимались все вместе. Пальцы липли к металлу, и остаток дороги Тео искренне ненавидел все шлагбаумы земли. 

Подъезжая к коттеджу, Тео заблаговременно посигналил, заблаговременно и зло. Не прошло и пары секунд, из дверей высыпалась шумная толпа, которая только и делала, что ждала их. Не меньше пятнадцати человек. Знакомые лица, знакомые голоса и улыбки, только светлее, добрее, чем при свете дня. Они вытаскивали угрюмого водителя, трясли за плечи и зачем-то пытались обнять. Тео хотел вернуть ключи от машины. За машину он переживал, даже подумывал отогнать подальше от порога. Зная размах новогоднего кутежа, малышку могли поджечь, облевать или поцарапать.

Он так увлекся, представляя будущее транспорта, что не заметил, как толпа рассосалась. Только один стоял, кутаясь в черное пальто. Ждал.

— Ха, да ты горячий парень. 

Горячий. Тео оставил куртку в машине и стоял в верхней одежде, пока ветер облизывал его со всех сторон. 

— Мне бы такси...

— Связь тут не ловит. Оставайся, горячий парень. Может, называть тебя Поттер?

Его звали Борис, в честь великого русского князя. Или не великого, или не князя. Тео запутался уже минут через пять, а Борис продолжал тараторить на трех языках попеременно. Было в его повадках что-то хозяйское: люди расступались, давая дорогу, смотрели вслед с ужасом и трепетом. Он шествовал мимо, ворон в теле человека, мудрый падальщик, с которым шутки плохи. От Бориса почти не пахло алкоголем, разве что водкой, пополам с ментолом — он, в отличие от большинства, умел пить и разговаривать. Его глаза были жадными и добрыми, словно ты один в мире интересен, важен, необходим. Борис вел свою жертву через толпу, незаметно выведав, что Тео — это Теодор, а никакой не Тедди, не Мишаня, не Поттер! Что никого Тео не знает и собирается спать сразу после курантов, а утром уехать с первыми петухами. Собирался, очень собирался, но в процессе сборов шел послушно, хвостиком, как на привязи. Борис то и дело оглядывался через плечо, не чтобы проверить, чтобы в очередной раз сверкнуть черными глазами. 

Заиграла музыка, заводная и бурлящая, шли в пляс даже те, кто пребывал в глубоком нокдауне. Борис мешал коктейли, непрофессионально, но с душой, травя немыслимые байки о путешествиях. У него обнаружился дар юмориста, правда, добрая часть шуток заканчивалась смертью главных героев. Над ними Тео смеялся громче всех, искренней и дольше. 

— Номер дай, Поттер! Пока я в состоянии что-то писать.

— Я же сказал...

— Номер диктуй.

Тео не уверен, что продиктовал правильно — напитки, изготовленные Борисом ударили в голову быстрей, чем ожидалось. 

Тео отплясывает в толпе и любит толпу, она становится родной и знакомой. Самый родной и знакомый Борис умудряется притиснуться вплотную, отсекая остальных. Так удобней кричать заезженные песни друг другу в лицо, кружить, сцепившись локтями. Закадычные друзья, познакомившиеся два часа назад. От танцев алкоголь немного выветривается, ровно настолько, чтобы подумать о комфорте. Борис стаскивает с Тео неудобный свитер, а затем довольно присвистывает.

— Вы посмотрите, а у Золушки то бальное платье имеется. Надо снять.

Потом орет в воздух так, что эхо расходится предупреждающими выстрелами:

— Мы в баню, к нам не ходить!

Про баню все как раз забыли. А Тео идея с баней очень нравится. Оказывается, он в ней ни разу не был. Борис терпеливо объясняет, что у бани есть предбанник и там Тео разденут догола. Бояться-стесняться не надо ни капельки. 

— И ты голый будешь?

— Я сегодня банщик. Трусы оставлю.

— А потом что?

Борис вдохновенно продолжает инструктаж: потом исколотят веником, но заявление в полицию нести не придется, потому как бить веником по банному уставу положено. 

Не замолкая ни на минуту, Борис ловко расстегивает пуговицы на мокрой от пота рубашке. Тео с взлохмаченной головой сначала улыбается, а потом плачет, но это ожидаемо. Чужие пальцы ловко вытирают слезы, как себе. Пальцы смещаются к запястьям, заставляют подняться, и перечить невозможно. Тео укладывают на широкий полок, мнут напряженные плечи, так что мурашки бегут от затылка до пяток.

— А это зачем?

— Бонус хорошим волшебникам. 

Тео теряется во времени, его измученное тело поливаю водой, моют голову, шоркают спину колючей варежкой. Хлещут тяжелым веником, им же гладят, попеременно. Тео не хочет открывать глаза, у него в голове нет ни одной приличной мысли — одна порнография.

Наконец сладкая пытка подходит к концу. Борис говорит, что забыл сменную одежду. Он просит Тео не уходить никуда, а Тео врет, что никуда не уйдет. Ему кажется, что это сон, прекрасный сон. Поэтому он идет по снегу, а ногам почему-то горячо. И вот кромка воды, она манит, она черная, словно глаза Бориса. А что плохого в том, чтобы нырнуть в них и погибнуть. Это ли не Хэппи Энд?

***

Сигареты, они одни виноваты, если спросите, с чего все началось, Тео ответит не задумываясь — с желания поиграть во взрослых. С невзрачной, надорванной сигареты в мужском туалете. С родительского собрания и жажды изменить хоть что-то. Если бы Тео знал, что через несколько месяцев прибудет в ад на земле, он бы пачку выкурил и умер, как та самая лошадь. Ведь дальше по расписанию только чахлая зелень, вечно нависающие облака и бессонница с привкусом выхлопа. Больше ничего.

Музеи, выставки и русский отчим, которого язык не поднимался называть «папой». Тем более, разве все они не взлетели на воздух в какой-то момент. Теперь их семья состоит из сироты и вдовца. 

Потерять ту, что должна была стать бессмертной, остаться с тем, кто должен быть временным. Заявись на порог отец, вознамерься забрать Тео куда-нибудь в Лас Вегас, к игровым автоматам и Элвису, его бы не отпустили. Потому что русские «своих детей», оказывается, не отдают, даже если отношениям родительским без году неделя. 

Со временем, пусть и не без труда, Тео эту черту оценил, полюбил и принял. Стал послушным мальчиком, «папиной» гордостью, которая никому кроме «папы» не нужна. Со временем речь стала внятней, акцент неприметней, а желание вернуться на родину нечетким. Сказкой, нереальной, почти не нужной. Мечта всплывала время от времени, после тяжелых пар. Других в его студенческом мире не было. Ландшафтный дизайнер — вершина человеческих амбиций.

Запах рыбных котлет въелся в стены, потолок и клеенчатые скатерти. Булочки с маком, ватрушки и пироженки теряют свою прелесть. Отвратительное сочетание загнивающих креветок и болотной тины.

Справедливости ради, колледж их не был силиконовой долиной и стать не планировал в ближайшее тысячелетие. Пирамиды Хеопса не трогают, вот и их контору трогать нельзя — исторический памятник. Корпуса, плотно прилегающие друг к другу, соединенные кирпичной кладкой. Между корпусами планировали сделать теплые проходы, да, там, в невозможном прошлом, хотели ввинтить разумное, доброе, вечное. Идею похерили, деньги распилили, а новаторы сошли с ума и умерли в домах престарелых. Светлые идеи вместе с проемами забаррикадировали хламом, сломанными партами и прочей ерундой, которую и выкинуть жаль и починить дорого.

Выкинуть жаль и починить дорого. Если бы Тео мог описать себя, он бы не подобрал слов лучше.

С другой стороны, благодаря столь изящному похуизму факультет имел возможность быстрее остальных проникнуть в святая святых, пока орды голодных технарей не заняли место на раздаче. Эти сметали все на своем пути: слесари, нефтяники, электрики, водители. Они разбавляли компот из сухофруктов энергетиками или чем покрепче. Пили ядерную смесь из спирта и сгущенки взахлеб между парами. Возбужденно обсуждали тонкости правления Ивана Калиты, уместность сочетания неоново-зеленого и пурпурного. Ни один не морщился, не замирал в ступоре, едва вдохнув затхлые ароматы столовой. Бедолаги имели право. После бесконечной череды смазок, бензинов, растворителей, они имели право не замечать.

Тео, живущий карандашами и ластиками, наморщил нос, еще пару лет, и движение станет навязчивостью. Кто-нибудь обязательно прошипит в спину — ну и брюзга! Ходит в глаженых рубашках, брючках, ботиночках. Смотрит на остальных свысока, чуть приспустив очки. 

Чужой с первого взгляда и до последнего. 

Голод заглушает в людях презрение и гордость, а Тео благополучно наблюдал из своего угла, как жизнь проходит мимо. Он мог позволить себе улыбку, спрятать в кулаке смешок. Ненавистные котлеты оставались нетронутыми, они были чем-то вроде отпугивающего устройства. Даже пьяные в зюзю «строители» обходили стороной его столик. Все было замечательно, гармонично, в меру грустно. Ничего нового, ничего, к чему нельзя привыкнуть. Тео собрал остатки на провисающий поднос и поспешил к не занятому окошку, к неизменной Зое Федоровне и ее сиреневым кудряшкам. Но и тут его постигло разочарование: в окошке стоялая не Зоя Федоровна. Приветливая бабуська с трясущимися ручками куда-то исчезла. Вместо нее стоял призрак в растянутом бордовом свитере. Никогда еще Тео не видел столь контрастного сочетания между местом и человеком. Если бы не этот контраст, он бы положил поднос, сказал дежурное спасибо и прожил жизнь безмятежно и безрадостно, как и полагается эмигранту. 

Но картинка уже ударила, прожгла внутренности и упала в желудок с чавкающим звуком. Звуком всплеска. Враз окаменели мышцы, перехватило дыхание, ноги снова не чувствовали дна, потому что дна и не было. 

Тео шел к окошечку, как на эшафот, и меньше всего хотел знать имя палача. Тем более они с этим палачом уже имели за плечами стыдное прошлое, хоть сейчас отчисляйся и живи собирая бутылки по канавам. 

Призрак смотрел пристально, как будто уловил настроение и принял к сведению возможные риски.

— Не кусаюсь, честно-честно. Иди, красивый, озолочу!

Красивым назвали... красивым. Его, неуклюжего, слишком высокого, чуть сутулившегося очкарика с раздражающим всех и вся акцентом. Внутри живет кошка, пугливая, лохматая дурочка, и льнет к любому, кто соизволит погладить.

Борис опирается локтями на импровизированный подоконник и терпеливо спрашивает:

— Чем слушал, когда я сказал меня ждать? 

На этом терпение кончается, начинается гнев:

— Неси, поднос, смертник...

— Я не смертник.

Борис растягивает губы в недоброй улыбке, кожа в некоторых местах лопается, но крови нет. Жилистая порода, таких бей, а ни капли не прольется. Ни слез, ни крови, нихуя. Тео и рад бы отключить зрение, не подмечать деталь одну за другой. Например, налившегося на скуле фиолетового пятна, однозначно рукотворного. 

Время укусило себя за жопу и пошло вспять. Кто-то грубо пихает в спину, поторапливая. 

— Алло, Америка! Каркасом двигай, аля-улю! Мы торопимся, потом поворкуешь.

Наваждение спало, и от этого стало только хуже. Борис в окошке стоял и не собирался исчезать. Незакатанные рукава болтались, кажется, он по неосторожности окунул их в компот или что-то вроде. 

— Больше не сбегай, птичка. Ты меня до смерти испугал.

— Я не сбегал, меня увезли. 

Борис имеет право злиться и расстреливать в упор.

— Номер неправильный дал, фамилию спиздел. Я чуть жопу не заложил, пока докопался, где ты обитаешь. Жопа — это много, Поттер. 

— Верю. А у меня пневмония была. Такие дела.

— Херово, наверное.

Мы снова закадычные друзья, магия какая-то!

Толпа, собравшаяся за спиной, улюлюкает и стучит вилками по пластиковым подносам.

Борис примирительно поднимает руку, но только затем, чтобы прицелиться и кинуть в самого недовольного липким стаканом. Звон бьющегося стекла, а может, и увольнения. Тео уверен, он не слышал ничего прекраснее. Он вспоминает пьяную ночь, громкую музыку и потерянный свитер, который Борис носит теперь как свой. 

Меньше всего хочется приписывать этот жест дружбе.


End file.
